Slow like Honey
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Simone has just gotten out of jail and it doesn't take Annabelle long to find her... Alot of fluff, but rated M, for, y'know. Simone/Annabelle Femmeslash...but not...slash?


**I'm obsessed with this movie! :D And this isn't femmeslash! It's weird actually sticking with real ships. Hmmm, odd. Reviews are wonderful guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran my hand against the dusty picture frame, her smile emerging as the filth was wiped clean. I'd been gone so long…I'd forgotten what this house looked like…and I had to live in it now…I could never go back to school. Annabelle would say it was good...I could take pictures…

"_No offense, I mean you're a great teacher…but you should be taking pictures…"_

Yes, pictures. My pictures, but what have they brought me? I took that picture…and now she's _gone._ Dead. And this…this picture of Annabelle, I took this, and now she's gone too. Not dead, but not in my life. _Stop thinking about her…_Stop, Simone, stop. _But she's over 18 now…_It doesn't matter. Stop.

I put the picture face down and turned to the rest of the house, it was exactly the way I had left it…Spring break…so many months ago. The sheets still disheveled from where Annabelle and I had slept-but not made love. She had held me until I couldn't cry anymore, telling me _I won't let go, I'm not letting you go. _And I'd cried…because someone had cared, someone understood…no one had known about Amada and I, but she had. And she cared, she stroked my hair until I'd exhausted myself, and she wrapped her arms around me and hummed in my ear until I fell asleep, peaceful and content.

I sat on the bed, running my hand over the fabric, I lay down. I closed my eyes and tried to capture her scent, it was there. Hidden beneath the months of must, hidden…deep…I felt myself drift in and out of consciousness.

"…_Simone" a feather light tickle on my ear, Mmm, Annabelle. Warm breath on my lips. "Simone…Simone" the lightest of touches running down my arm. I'd had this same dream for months…Annabelle's voice in my ear, her lips on mine, her hand delicately touching me, as if I were made out of glass. _

"_Simone…" the hand was shaking me now, that had never happened before…I felt myself being pulled back into conscious thought…no, I didn't want to leave this just yet…no no NO!_

"Simone!" I felt my eyes slide open; sighing heavily as I was pulled out of my reverie, but wait did someone…?

"Simone!!!!" I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, it took me a minute to realize what was happening…but then I felt my eyes fill with tears, _it wasn't a dream…it wasn't a dream, she was here._

"Annabelle?" I asked, pushing her back so I could see her…so I could assure myself that she was real…and not just a figment of my imagination.

It was her…her beautiful eyes…her…I didn't look, I just pressed my lips to hers, tangling my hand in her hair, tasting her for the first time in months, feeling her relax into me, feeling her respond…I had to pull away before I completely lost control.

"How…? Why…?" I asked, looking into her coffee brown eyes for answers. I never thought I was going to see her again, I thought she would have found someone new…found someone better…found someone _younger. _

She smiled, "I saw that you were out… in the newspaper, you know; you were big news" she touched the tip of my nose playfully, "everyone wanted to know what happened to that teacher who had an affair with her student."

"You came back…" I could hear the disbelief in my voice, I didn't mean for her to think I thought she didn't care…maybe I thought she was too young to have strong feelings for me…like I did for her.

Her eyes softened, she cupped my face in her hands, she pecked my lips with hers "I" a kiss "love" another "you" another, "I thought of you every day, I got a paper every day, I listened to old ladies _gossip_. Just to hear anything…anything at all…a scrap of information…when I saw the paper yesterday…I was so happy…I just didn't know if you'd ever want to see me again…I mean, I did get you thrown in jail…"

"That wasn't completely your fault…" I felt hot tears pricking at my eyes again, _so she did love me._

"But" she pushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes "you cannot deny that without me your life would be a lot less complicated"

"If it weren't for you…I would be married to a man I didn't love…I would still be teaching at that school…and I would still be hiding my sexuality from everyone...I'm glad…I'm so glad I feel in love with you…" I tangled my fingers in hers, so happy to just be able to touch her again.

"I…" she looked down at our hands, I knew she was crying.

"Shh, love, shh." I put my hand under her chin and raised her face so she was looking at me, "let's just be happy we're together again…and this time…we can make love and I won't have to feel bad about it every second…" I let a small smirk cross my face before I captured her lips in mine, the kiss slow and sweet, although every atom that made me was overflowing with longing.

Her hands slid slowly up my back, bunching and unbunching the fabric of my dress, my hand slid easily through her hair, grasping the back of her head and pulling her closer. I didn't want this to be like last time…I wanted to _se_e her, I wanted it to never end.

I felt the cool of her hand inching up my back as I shivered violently into the kiss, the fabric gracefully slid over my hips and I broke the kiss to let her slip it over my head. I ran my hand slowly up her thigh, letting my fingers glide under her skirt, feeling the smooth toned flesh of her ass. I moved my hands to the top of her skirt, struggling with the button for a minute before it clicked off, leaving her denim barely hanging on to her hipbones. I pushed it down, running my hands up her stomach, the light from the window flowing easily through her dark hair.

She stroked my face gently with her thumb as I slid her skirt over her head, kissing her should lightly, running my hands down her bare arms. I felt her nimble fingers on my back and then the snap of my bra being unhooked and the soft flutter as it joined the rest of my clothes on the ground.

I pulled her close to me and pushed at her panties, feeling the light fabric shift and drop, and her leg move swiftly to kick them off. I sighed, running my hands over her naked body, the gentle rise of her breasts, the curve and dip of her collarbone, the sharp contrast of her hipbones to her taunt stomach.

She gently pushed me back so I was sitting on the bed. She cradled my head in her hands and pressed her lips to mine, her tongue slipping easily into my mouth, I moaned lightly, and ran my hands down her thighs and pulled them forward so she was straddling me. I felt her hands on my shoulders and I let her push me back so I was lying on the bed, her lips still glued to mine.

Her hand slid slowly up my stomach, the touch a whisper, her slender finger brushed my nipple slightly, the touch making me gasp, the kiss intensified. My breathing quickened as her lips found my neck and her thumb brushed my nipple, the touch more sure. Her tongue flicked across my neck, my pulse quickening as her hand stroked my side.

"Annabelle…" her name on my lips at last, the name I could only say in my dreams.

And then her finger was tracing circles under my bellybutton, the touch sending jolts of liquid heat to my center. Her finger found the sleek curls as her mouth attached to my breast, the sensation alone almost being too much. Her finger flicked along my clit, I bit my lip in anticipation.

And then…_she entered me. _Slowly at first, her finger pushing into me lightly, I felt her shudder, and as her pace quickened I felt the months of desire flood through me. My thrusts matched hers as her lips found mine, her breasts and mine crushed together.

I felt myself tense as I neared my climax, I compressed her lips to mine frantically, _her lips and fingers were the only thing in the world. _

And then…the world blackened and I cried her name, she drank up my scream her thrusts slowing, my hips wildly bucking against her fingers, the room was spinning and her hand slid through my hair, her kiss becoming softer, sweeter. Her panting matched mine, her breasts fluttering under her shuddering breaths.

After a few minutes I had come down from my high, but wasn't satisfied, I needed more of her…I traced my fingers over her face…my eyes closed, my lips searching for hers. She responded, her hands grabbing my face, her lips crushing to mine. I would be content kissing her for eternity. I needed nothing else, just her…and her lips.

The frantic longing hadn't dulled, but we couldn't escape the terrible exhaustion coming over us. I felt her body still and relax, her lips floating lazily over me, her arm tightening around my waist. I felt the ghost of sleep closing in around us, the terrible beauty of routine. I buried my face in her hair and I took a breath. Then another, then another. I would never again forget her scent, I would never search for it, I would remember.

And then I would take pictures to remember more. The first advice she'd ever given me…

"_You should be taking pictures…"_

I will. I'll get on that, tomorrow…my eyelids started to flutter closed, the moment imprinted in my memory. Her breathing slow and serine, rocking me to sleep…her arm holding me to her.

"_I won't let you go…"_

I won't let you go either, not again. That's a promise, love.


End file.
